Shadow Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Shadow Man's Stage is an open expanse set underground in a strange sewer. The Weapons here are numerous and of many different types, so you'll never know what type of opponent you could face next! With the map's small size, expect matches to get chaotic quickly! Although the red liquid flowing throughout the stage in waterfalls is not lava but some sort of mutagen, it will instantly kill you just the same if you mistime a jump and fall in. Fortunately, it isn't found in too many parts of the stage. The pair of teleporters here are also easily accessible from behind and connect to each other, allowing telefrags to be performed extremely easily. This usually results in congregations around the teleporters, further increasing the chaos. Finally, the Sakugarne can be obtained with a simple jump here. If many players rely on it, the chaos level can go through the roof! Layout Shadow Man's Stage consists of a central, arena-style room surrounded by side corridors making a loop around the map. Water Balloon is in the map's exact center, and Hyper Bomb is in a cage exactly above it. Gemini Laser, Spark Shock and Danger Wrap on pedestals surround this area in the corners. Proto Buster is on a pillar in the one vacant corner, near a large ledge with Silver Tomahawk and Leaf Shield. Openings to the map's side passages are everywhere, but the largest is to the map's east. Here, Charge Kick lies by tall pillars holding Flash Stopper and a W-Tank. Tornado Hold is to the south at the corner, and a hallway with Yamato Spear, Tango Roll and Shadow Blade makes up the south edge. Bubble Lead and an Exit Unit are found on the way up the west side. Finally, The northern portion of the outer corridor proceeds across some platforms with Homing Sniper, another Tango Roll and Fire Storm. At the end, a gap in front of the Sakugarne leads down to another Shadow Blade and back to the Charge Kick. Strategy Don't think that using the ramps and ladders is the only way to get around. The Tornado Hold will get you the choice weapons faster and allow you to escape from being cornered in the central pit. Remembering this is very important to stay alive longer, as the most effective weapons, like Bubble Lead and Homing Sniper, are found on the highest levels. If combat in the central arena isn't your thing, consider hanging around the teleporters to attempt telefrags or ambush players about to step out of them. Bubble Lead and Screw Crusher are both adept at flooding the teleporter area to foil opponents doing just this however. If all else fails, especially if there are plenty of distracted people, go on a Sakugarne rampage! Trivia This map, along with Skull Castle Entrance's stage, has the second largest amount of different weapons in a single map. The first one is Dark Man Castle. Modifications V1 to V2 Danger Wrap added, Yamato Spear moved to replace Centaur Flash. V2 to V3 Added the Party Ball. V3A to V3B The map was entirely remade by Cutstuff user Copy Robot. Most old weapons were kept but plenty of new ones were added! Category:Mega Man 3 Category:Stages